Kaiba's Birthday
by Ringtailer720
Summary: SetoJoey. Kaiba's birthday morning is anything but good. Luckily, he has a certain Mutt to pick him up.


Only one announcement. Happy (early) Birthday Scorpion29! I finally posted this! 

To everyone else: Kaiba will be ooc. Mokuba will be ooc. This is Seto/Joey. If you don't like the pairing, then why are you still here? This is a giftfic that I wrote last year and never posted it.

One-shot. Kaiba has a bad morning on his birthday, and the Mutt gives him a lift.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, in part or whole. I also do not own anything else mentioned in this fic.

* * *

The sound of the infernal 'Barbie Girl' song roused Seto Kaiba from a dreamless sleep. Cursing loudly, he went to hit the snooze button, but he only succeeded in knocking himself and the radio alarm clock onto the floor. He cursed again as the clock shattered beyond repair. He stood up and started towards the door, but his blankets were still tangled around his legs; he hit the floor with a thud. 

After untangling himself from the blankets, he trudged into the adjacent bathroom. Apparently, Mokuba had used it, and left puddles of toothpaste across the counter. The floor was soaked with water.

Slipping and falling on his butt soaked his favorite pajamas and his boxers. The now wet-assed CEO cursed any gods that were listening and mopped up most of the water, before stripping and entering the shower. Turning on the faucet sent a stream of icy-cold water, which awakened him very quickly.

He dressed in clothes, which sadly could not include his trench coats, and ran all the way to the kitchen. Mokuba looked away from the newly placed TV, from whence he had been watching mind-numbing cartoons while he ate super-sweetened cereal.

"Your breakfast's over there." The raven-haired boy indicated the piece of soggy toast on the counter and resumed his concentration on the boob tube.

"Where's the rest of it?" Seto questioned, holding the toasted bread between his thumb and index finger.

"Well, Bakura and Malik ate it at about 6:30 after they banished the butler, cooks, and anyone else who got in their way to the shadow realm."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Seto questioned, in a crosser manner than normal.

"My show was on." Mokuba resumed staring at the TV. Seto began running a hand through his hair when it dawned on him. He caught a glimpse at the clock, which read 8:45. Seto mentally cursed, said goodbye quickly to Mokuba, grabbed his car keys and ran out the door to his car.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the CEO was stuck in a traffic jam. But this was no ordinary traffic jam, no; this was the mother of all traffic jams. Not only that, but Ryou and Marik's 'little terrorists' had somehow glued the radio into the on position and jinxed it so he couldn't switch the station. They had also broken the AC. And just his luck that the station was running a 'Barbie Girl' marathon and it was almost 100 degrees out.

* * *

9:30 and Seto Kaiba had finally been able to move, though the song was permanently etched in his mind. Somewhere in between the second verse and chorus, the car sputtered. He was just able to pull off to the side of the road before the car died, save the radio. Shouting a string of curses, he flung open the door, got out, and kicked the door shut. 

"What else can go wrong!" He shouted at the sky, close to hysterics. He was late, sweaty, hungry, and the only sound on the empty street was that which sounded like helium-high squirrels. He was stopped in the middle of a fist-shaking session when, ironically, it began to rain. Slowly at first, it progressed into a pounding rain, while Seto lost it. He broke down sobbing onto the hood of the car, pounding his fist repeatedly on its surface.

"Why? Why? Why?" He cried before realization hit- it was his birthday. No one had remembered that it was his special day; not even his own brother.

He slowly sunk to his knees, still leaning on the hood. His resumed sobs drowned out the sound of a beat-up red pickup pulling off a distance from the CEO's dying car.

"Moneybags?" The touch of a hand on his shoulder brought the CEO turning his head to face the kneeling Joey.

Joey had never seen Kaiba look so...pathetic. His clothes were soaked and clung to his skin, his hair hung down on the upper part of his face, and tear/rain mix ran down over tear stained cheeks.

Joey regained his composure. "C'mon man, you must be freezing. I'll take you home."

He expected Kaiba to turn him down, or at least insult him. He wasn't expecting Kaiba to fall into his arms and begin sobbing. Joey rubbed the hysteric CEO's back, trying to gently coax the guy to calm down. Kaiba's breathing became less ragged from the strong pair of arms, which held him close. He tried to pull away, but the arms held him. Glancing into the eyes of the mutt, he scowled.

"Let me go."

"No way. I won't let you walk all the way home in this weather."

"Wheeler, let me--" Kaiba couldn't finish, for the mutt's lips were placed firmly on his. Stunned, Kaiba was shoved into the truck, where Joey soon joined him. Both were silent as Joey drove in the direction of Kaiba's home.

"About that kiss..."

"Save it, Rich Boy. You wouldn't understand."

"The hell I wouldn't."

"Just shut up and open the gift on the dash."

Kaiba grabbed the gift from off the dashboard and looked at it. Joey had obviously done a crappy job; the blue paper wrapped pathetically and strapped down with an inch thick layer of tape. Upon opening it however, Kaiba was shocked to see a pair of Blue-Eyes embroidered on two white handkerchiefs. Below them, his name was embroidered in cursive.

"I wanted to give you three, but I couldn't find anymore handkerchiefs."

"You made these?"

Yea, happy b-day, Kaiba." Joey made a swiping motion with his thumb. "Don't tell the others, though. They might think I lost it."

Kaiba looked at the gift in his lap. After all he had said and done to Joey, he was the only one who noticed him when Kaiba needed it the most.

"Joey, I want to apologize for all I've said." He shivered from cold.

"You were havin' a bad day. Everyone needs someone there when they do have a bad day." Joey picked up the jacket he had on the seat and handed it to Kaiba.

The truck stopped to let a train pass and Joey used the stop to cup a hand on the CEO's still damp cheek. "Joey..." The CEO was silenced by a finger placed on his lips.

"Rich Boy, don't take this the wrong way, You're probably going to hate me more than ever, but I love you."

"I don't hate you. This is the best thing that happened to me today." The mutt responded to the CEO by giving him a soft kiss, which the other melted into.

"Happy birthday, my CEO."

* * *

(End) 

That was the beginning and the end of this fic. I don't think I'll write another one for a long time.


End file.
